


Lasagne - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 2)

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Oq, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Regina cooks Robin (and their family) her famous special recipe Lasagne.





	Lasagne - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 2)

Entry for Day 2 of OQ Prompt Party, No. 221 'Regina makes Robin her famous lasagne' - this one is un-beta'd so any mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy this little bit of domestic OQ/Hood-Mills fluff.

***

Running her finger over the spoon covered in sauce, Regina groaned in delight. She’d forgotten just how good her lasagne sauce tasted straight out the pot.

“Well, it’s not me that’s making you groan that way, so what is it?” Robin chuckles, sliding his arms around her waist as she stands over the bubbling pot of sauce on the stove.

“My famous lasagne.” She says simply, continuing to stir the sauce.

Robin gives her side a squeeze before letting go, “If it’s so famous, how come I’ve never heard of it?”

Regina’s attention doesn’t shift from the stove, but she clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, “Because I don’t make it for just anyone, Locksley.”

Robin smirks then, running his tongue along his top lip, “Well I look forward to tasting this famous lasagne of yours at dinner then.” He says and disappears out the door.

_Finally_ , a bit of peace and quiet so she can cook in peace.

 

Regina makes the finishing touches to the lasagne sauce before digging out her pasta machine from the back of the cupboard. It wouldn’t be her famous lasagne if she didn’t make the pasta sheets from scratch.

She’s just whisking the egg yolks and olive oil together when Henry and Roland come bounding through the door, sometimes she barely recognises her own son anymore with his broad shoulders and facial hair; but he’s still the same sweet boy, no man. Roland is almost as tall as Henry now, too. His hair is no longer a mess of chocolate brown curls, but those adorable dimples still grace his cheeks whenever he cracks a smile.

“Hey Mom, what are you making?” Henry smiles, absentmindedly grabbing the milk carton out the fridge and drinking straight from it, earning an eye roll from Regina (and Roland).

“My famous lasagne.” Regina smiles.

Henry looks at her with a glint in his eye, “You haven’t made that since Daniel died.”

“I know.” Regina says, continuing to whisk the ingredients in the bowl tucked into the crook of her arm, “But so much has changed since then and I woke up this morning with a craving for fresh pasta and something homemade so… here I am.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling happy enough to make your famous lasagne,” Henry smiles, “It was a favourite of mine growing up!”  
Roland cracks a smile too then, dimples forming in his cheeks, “I’m certainly excited to try it!” He says before kicking off his boots and heading upstairs.

Henry whispers then, moving closer to Regina as she stops whisking, “Seriously though Mom, I’m happy you’re happy.”

Regina smiles and presses a kiss to Henry’s forehead, “Thank you. I’m happy I’m happy, too.”

“Love you Mom.” Henry smiles, before heading upstairs himself.

“I love you too Henry.” 

***

She’s just putting the lasagne in the oven when Robin walks through the door.

“Well hello beautiful.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to her lips, “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.” Regina smiles, blushing as she feels his thumb caressing the skin of her hip underneath her sweater. “But you’re going to have to stop that before we get carried away and all my blood, sweat and tears goes to waste.”

“You cried whilst making the lasagne?” Robin says, frowning.

Regina shrugs, “Maybe.”

Tapping her nose with his, he presses another kiss to her lips as he waits for her to let it out.

“It was something I used to make for Daniel when he was alive, I’d make it every family holiday, give or take, and every birthday he always requested it as his special meal.” She explains, “When he died, I stopped. I even considered burning the recipe before Henry convinced me that maybe one day I’d feel like I could make it again.”

Robin smiles then, “And you feel that way now?”

“I do.” Regina says, wiping a stray tear from her eye, “For the first time in a long time I feel like I don’t have to tread on eggshells all the time for fear of something going terribly wrong in my life.”

“I’m glad you feel that I’m special enough to sample your famous lasagne, Regina.” Robin smiles, inhaling deeply as the scent of the lasagne cooking fills the kitchen, “I’ll go wash up, and tell the boys to head downstairs.”  
“Robin…” Regina says, as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.” She smiles as he turns back to face her.

“For what, love?” 

“For making me feel like I’m part of a family again.” She smiles, leaning on the countertop, “For making me feel worth something.”

Walking towards her with outstretched arms, Robin smiles before kissing her softly, “Oh darling, you’ll always be worth something.”

“I know.” She says, “But thank you for making me actually feel it.”

They stay embraced for a moment before Regina breaks contact and wipes her eyes.

“You better get your butt washed up, this will be ready soon.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Robin chuckles, “Oh and Regina…”

“Mm?”

“What’ the special ingredient?” Robin asks, smirking now.

“Love.” Regina says simply.

_And Hope._


End file.
